A variety of improved spoons have been made in order to facilitate use by individuals with undeveloped or impaired coordination (i.e., infants or stroke victims, for example). These spoons are intended to allow infants, the elderly, and the disabled to participate more fully in feeding themselves.
Improvements in conventional spoons of this character sometimes relate to weighting or texturing or configuring the handle (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,777), such that the handle is more easily grasp or manipulated. This expedient does not address the undeveloped or impaired coordination that may prevent the user from being able to accomplish leveling of the spoon bowl so that food does not fall off the side of the spoon. The user may not even be aware of the need for or their inability to accomplish leveling of the spoon bowl.
Other improved conventional spoons simply allow the bowl portion to swing freely like a pendulum relative to the handle (See, U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,704), and it is known to add additional weighting to the bowl portion or to a shaft carrying the bowl portion to increase the pendulum action (i.e., self leveling action) of the spoon bowl. This conventional expedient makes such a spoon a very difficult utensil when it is desired to scoop up food onto the spoon. Even a person with perfectly normal coordination in attempting to use such a spoon will find that the utensil is frustrating and requires a special concentration and coordination in order to scoop up food into the freely swinging spoon bowl. Such a utensil is very frustrating for those with undeveloped or impaired coordination.
Other conventional improved spoons add various versions and arrangements of clutches to momentarily engage (rotationally lock for movement in unison) the spoon bowl to the handle to improve the action of the spoon in scooping up food (See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,636,266; 2,741,027; 4,028,803; 4,993,156; and 5,630,276). Some of these clutches or locking mechanisms are to be manually operated, which may be beyond the understanding of an infant, or beyond the physical ability of the impaired. Other clutch mechanisms are intended to engage and disengage in response to the forces, angulations, and rotations of a spoon in use. U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,266 is an example of this intention. However, consideration of FIG. 2 of the '266 patent will show that the spoon must be pushed into the food in an unnatural way in order to get that particular clutch mechanism to engage. If the spoon is used in a natural scooping motion, the clutch will disengage at the time when the user would want it to be engaged. Once the bowl of the spoon is loaded with food, the clutch of the '266 patent would appear to unclutch as desired, as is seen in FIG. 5 of this patent. Consideration of the operation of the '266 patent makes clear that any clutching mechanism must not only disengage when desired once the spoon bowl is loaded with food, but must also engage in response to the most natural scooping motions that a user will make in attempting to use the spoon.
Another spoon including a clutch mechanism attempts to use a spring-loaded mechanism in order to effect clutching and unclutching of the spoon bowl and handle (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,027). However, these mechanisms are subject to sticking and fouling either on their own or as a result of food entering the mechanism. Some spoons of this character require angulation or tipping of the handle portion to effect clutching and unclutching (See my own U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,803, for example). Still other spoons of this character add manual clutch operating features (such as a clutch operated by a thumb pad) or have exterior protrusions, levers, or bob weights, all of which are not desirable for use by an infant or the impaired.